Crashed
by Hidden-Wolves
Summary: The BAU's jet crashed and now the team is missing! Find out what happen to them in the hours before the craash and after through flashbacks.
1. Prolounge

Epilogue

The night was silent and dark. The cool Colorado mountain ridge was empty but for one lone car. On the top of the car laid a young couple. The males dark hair was ruffled wildly and the girls long shiny gold blond hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Her bright green eyes were looking at the starry sky.

"Isn't it beautiful, Tom?" she asked dreamily.

"Yes you are, Cheryl." Tom answered turning his brown as to look at her.

"That is so old!" Cheryl said sitting up and slapping him on the chest. Then she laid her head on it and he rapped his arm around her. "What is that?" Cheryl asked pointing to a flaming figure flying across the sky.

"A shooting star, make a wish." Tom answered.

"No wait….." Cheryl's voice was shaky. She sat up to look at it closer.

"What?" Tom asked also sitting up.

"It…it looks like a…a plan!" Cheryl looked at Tom then at the plan. "It's crashing!"

Almost right as she said that the plan hit the ground about a mile out. The two jumped up and pulled out a cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The valley was full of police cars, ambulances, and people. In the middle of the mass was a small jet broken and crushed. For the main part the cabin was in tacked. The wings were snapped of and the right one had been broken so that there was a large hole in the side of the cabin. The noise was pushed in and the front was broken from the pressure of landing on it.

"Everyone on board was killed." Said the head officer to a new group that had just arrived from the FBI.

"How many was that?" Asked a tall man with brown hair and a small beard and mustache.

"Two, Agent Sandy, the pilot and co-pilot." The officer answered.

"Are you sure there was no one else no one else on board, Kelly?" Asked Agent Sandy.

"Yes, but we did find blood in the cabin and are processing it now." Officer Kelly answered.

The four FBI Agents nodded and looked to the plan.

"Sir, the plan was carrying six other people." A young officer said running up hold a piece of paper. "A team of FBI Profilers, Agents Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The plan moved steadily though the air. JJ was sleeping on the long couch like seat, Morgan was sitting next to Hotch listening to music, and Hotch was reading. Reid and Gideon were sitting across from each other playing chess, and Emily was watching them.

Reid moved his pain then looked up. "What is we put away the wrong person?" he asked.

"Then an incident man went to jail." Gideon answered looking over the board.

"What…what about the real unsub?" Reid asked slowly.

"Reid, people make mistakes." Hotchner said looking up from his book.

"Yeah, but what will happen to him?" Reid asked again.

"Hopefully he will get the hint and disappear." Gideon answered moving his rook.

Reid was silent for a second looking over his options then said, "But…" But stopped. He knew that he was not going to get what he wanted.

Instead he looked over the board again. Then he moved to his Knight.

"Mate." Reid said moving it to Gideon's king.

Gideon's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled and laughed softly.

"So we have 6 missing agents?" Sandy muttered. Everyone was silent thinking over the situation.

"Do we know the cause of the crash?" Asked one of the other Agents.

"Not yet…" Kelly answered, "but they say it seems suspicious."

"So we need to find if they have any enemies." Said the third FBI Agent.

"Their Profilers, of course they have enemies, Winters." Sandy said.

"Want to see the cabin?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Sandy answered.

"Mike get what you can on them." Kelly told the young man who had brought the bad news.

"Andi, go with him." Sandy told the second agent.

Agent Andi nodded and followed Mike. Kelly led the three other agents toward the plan wreck. Going through the hole in the side the four entered the seen.

All of the seats were fine but the long couch was broken in half, and there was blood at the foot of it. There was a large stain on one of the other seats as well, and two other pools on the floor. Also on the floor was chess pieces, the board, a book, music player, and all the bags and what was in them.

"Could the blood be sign of a struggle?" Winters asked.

"Don't know for sure, but most likely." Kelly answered.

Reid and Gideon had started another game. Emily was watching closer for she had not seen the move Reid used either. Hotch was also watching, but he was not watching the game, but Reid, trying to figure our what he had been getting at earlier.

All of a sudden the plan jerked and the pieces went flying. JJ jumped and rolled off of the seat.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

No one answered, they were just as surprised and confused. JJ lifted herself back on to the seat looking around at the other freaked faces. Before anyone could say anything the plan jerked again.

"Reid what is the chance that the plan crashes?" Morgan asked pulling off his ear phones.

"Um…well.." Reis said but nothing got out for the plan jerked again, more hard this time, though.

"Put in your seat belts!" Gideon barked pulling on his belt.

"Is something wrong?" Kelly asked Sandy. The two were standing in the plan alone, the other two agents were out side looking around.

"Yeah…It just that I know Aaron Hotchner…." Sandy answered.

"It will be ok, Sand, you're working his case."

"and his team were one of the best! Did you know that Dr. Reid is only 25 and yet his has 3 PhDs?"

"That's amazing…."

"The rest of the team is so experienced and…. Well, Hotchner has a wife and kid…"

Before Kelly could answer Winters walked in.

"Sir, I found this." He said holding up a bag with his gloved hand. "It is a bad full of cell phones and a gun…"

"Whose are they?" Sandy asked walking closer and looking in the bag.

"There are 6 phones so it must be all of the agents', and the one gun is said to be Hotchner's." Sandy nodded and Winters left to give the bag to some one.

Then a second later Mike and Andi walked in.

"Sir, the blood tests are back." Mike said.

"This one," Andi pointed to the one by the couch, "Is agents Jareau's"

"And the one on the seat is Agent Reid's." Mike continued.

"The two on the ground are Agents Reid, and Gideon's." Andi finished.

"Also the cause of the crash has been determined." Mike said, "It was said to be brought down from the inside."

"You saying the pilot purposely crashed?" Kelly asked.

"Or there was some one on the plan that wasn't suppose to be…" Andi said.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, thank you for all of your nice reviews, and I am sorry for all of the errors and what not, I have been trying to edit the first chapter, but it does not seem to be working, I will change it as soon as I can figure out how…lol… Enjoy the next chapter! Also you might want to know that I suck at spelling and things that the spell check don't get stays the way they are, I am sorry if that bothers anyone.

Chapter 2

_ i "It looks like Agent Jareau fell during the crash and started to bleed. Dr. Reid, however, looks like he was hit after the crash, maybe by the unsub, and Gideon also looks like he was hit after the crash, though it could be from the crash." Mike said looking over the 5 other officers._

_""So who would have dine this?" Winters asked._

_"I think I might have an idea." Andi said, everyone looked at him. "They had just finished a case in Utah. Maybe some one there was mad at the result."_

_"That's good, Long, go with Andi and see what you can get from Utah." Sandy ordered._

_The two nodded and headed out of the plane._

_"What can we do here?" Kelly asked._

_"Hopefully they are still in Colorado…" Sandy answered._

_"And we can go over all the cases that they have had in your station easier…" Winters said._

_"Garcia, please tell me you have an address!" Morgan asked into his phone. Him Reid and Hotch were in a large SUV in front of Gideon, JJ, and Emily. "Great!" Morgan hug up. "We got a location. 4833 Harvest cr."_

_With that Hotch turned on the sirens ((might be the wrong spelling)) and speed up followed by the other car._

_"Call the swat!" Hotch ordered and Morgan dialed._

_I a minute the two cars stopped in front of a small yellow house. The 6 agents jumped out of the cars pulling out their guns._

_"Morgan, Reid take the back." Hotch ordered and Morgan led Reid around the house wail the others ran to the door._

_Morgan reached the glass sliding door first. He pulled on it and it slid open. He paused and a second later he heard Hotch yell "FBI"_

_The closest thing to the back door was a set of stairs going up. There were no doors or hallways in between them and the stairs. Quickly Morgan led the way to them and started up. At the top he point left and then went right. Taking the hint Reid went left._

_Only three feet from the top of the steps was a door. Slowly Reid pushed it open. It was an empty bathroom, but the shower curtain was closed. Slowly he started into the small room. Then with a shaky hand and his gun pointing at it Reid pulled back the curtain. There was nothing there._

_"Don't move!" Barked a voice from behind. Reid froze. "Turn around and put the gun down!" The man ordered._

_Slowly Reid put up his hands and turned to see a short kind of fat bald man that he knew as Tom Feret. Slowly he moved his hand to the counter and placed his gun down._

_"Now come here!" Barked Feret. Reid obeyed walking a short foot to where he stood._

_Tom grabbed Reid's shirt and pulled him around into the hallway. There he held Reid inf frint of him and placed the gun barrel to his head. In seconds Morgan came out of the room at the end of the hall to find their unsub with a gun to Reid's head._

_"Hotch!" Morgan called simply then walked forward slowly._

_"Stop!" Ordered Feret as Morgan got close to the stairs._

_Quickly he obeyed. "Calm down." Morgan said just as Hotch ran up the stairs followed by Gideon, JJ, and Emily. All stopped short seeing the seen._

_"Listen you don't have to do this." Gideon said calmly._

_"Yes I do!" Feret yelled._

_""If you come with us we will let everyone know what you've done." Hotch said._

_"What are you talking about?" Tom pushed the gun harder against Reid's head making him whimper._

_"If you shot him you will never get out of jail. Stop now and you might have a chance of getting out some day." Hotch tried again._

_Slowly the gun started to loosen. "Why should I listen to you?" Tom snapped._

_"Listen, put the gun down!" Gideon said slowly._

_The gun loosened more and lifted about an inch off of Reid's head. Seeing that Feret was never going to give in her found his one chance. He pulled from Feret's arms just as the gun went off. Reid jumped to the floor as Morgan, Hotch, JJ, and Emily raced forward. Gideon and JJ stood just in front of Reid with their guns trained on Feret. Morgan wrestled Tom Feret to the ground and Emily grabbed the gun. Hotch then hand cuffed him and pulled him to his feet and pushed him down the stairs._

_Gideon quickly turned to Reid. "Are you ok?" He asked._

_Reid looked at his arm. The bullet had missed him by a millimeter. "I'm Fine." He said pushing his hair out of his face. /i _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Andi and Long walked into the police station in Beaver Utah. Right away the sheriff noticed the two FBI agents and walked over.

"Hello, I am Agent James Anderson and this is Agent Jake Long." Ando said shaking his hand.

"I'm Sheriff Moore. What can I do for you?"

"We are in the investigation of the missing Agents Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan, Reid, Jareau, and Prentiss. We understand that they just helped you with a case?" Long said.

"Yeah. They just left last night. Help use catch a bomber…" Moore said. "What happened?"

"Their jet crashed and now they are missing." Andi answered.

"What can I do?"

"I need to talk to the man that they caught, um, Tom Feret." Ando said.

"And I need to go over everything that you got from the case." Long said.

"Jerry can get you that." Moore said looking at a short officer who nodded and motioned for Long to follow him. "And I can take you to the jail." He turned back to Andi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i _Gideon and Hotch sat in an interrogation room across from Tim Feret._

_"I told you I never blow up anyone!" Feret barked._

_"Then why did we find bomb making things in your house?" Hotch asked._

_"I told you I…..I don't know." Feret said sharply._

_"Listen, you are going to jail anyways for holding a gun to my agents head, so why not just confess?" Gideon said softly._

_"Ok, I was going to make a bomb…but I never got the time!" Tom admitted._

_Gideon and Hotch watched him for a minute then Gideon got up. Slowly Hotch followed his lead. Then they walked out of the room._

_"That's the only confession we are going to get." Gideon said once the door had closed behind them._

_"At least he is still going to jail." Hotch muttered not sure if he was trying to make Gideon fell better or himself. /i _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Andi sat in the prison visiting room across from Tom Feret.

"I was just put in and already the police are trying to talk to me!" Feret laughed.

"I have reason to believe that you have something to do with the disappearance of 6 agents." Andi explained.

"On night and you are all ready trying pin another crime on me that I did not do!" Barked Feret angrily.

"Another?"

"Yes I was going to make a bomb, but no I am not the Desert Bomber!"

"Is there anyone who would take revenge for you?"

"Anyone with a mind!" Tom slammed his fist on the table.

"Ando stood up and left. Right when he was out of the room and walking down the small prison hallway he pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't think Feret knows anything, but I do think that they might have got the wrong guy." He told Long.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Well sorry to say but I think this chapter is the most boring, don't worry the next one will get more exiting!

Chapter 3

"Andi doesn't think they got the right person." Sandy said looking around the plane wreck.

"So what do we do?" Kelly asked.

"Ando and Long are going over everything to see if they are right. Till then we need to keep looking for things here." Sandy explained.

"Ok, so we need to figure out how the got away." Winters said.

"There are no unaccounted for tire tracks so they must have walked, meaning they are either in the forest or found a car." Sandy said.

"Woodland Park is the closest town to here." Kelly said.

"We need to find if there were any stolen cars last night." Sandy said.

"Or maybe some one saw one of them." Winters suggested with a shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The BAU team stood in front of three boards. Between the boards and them they made a hexagon. _

_On the middle board there was a note in a plastic page pined to the middle. It read, "You have been warned! Do not let me do this! Stop me, if you can!" On the top of the board around the note, were pictures of a blown up patrol car. On the board to the left were three pictures of men. Under them are a few photos of each person burnt and bloody._

"_You have been warned?" Emily asked quoting from the letter._

"_He blow up 3 officers, what more warning do you need?!" JJ said looking sharply at Emily, who returned the look._

"_Warning of what?" Emily restated._

"_A bigger bomb." Gideon suggested with a shrug._

_Emily and JJ relaxed a little and turned back to the boards._

_  
"He is arrogant. He knows what he can do, and wants us to know." Morgan said break the acquired moment._

"_But he wants us to stop him." Reid continued rereading the note again._

"_He doesn't want to kill?" JJ suggested._

"_Or it is a game." Gideon muttered._

"_He wants to see how many people he can kill before we catch him." Hotch explained._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 3 officers sat in a patrol car. They would have taken the FBI SUV but Long and Andi had taken it so they had no choose. They slowly got to the small town and pulled into the small police station in the middle of the town. In side the two FBI showed their badges and they were taken right to the sheriff.

"What can I do for you?" He asked motioning for them to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Were there any reported stolen cars this morning?" Sandy asked sitting in one of the cars. Winters sat next to him, but Kelly stayed standing.

"Yes, Rebecca Bader had her Jeep Cherokee stolen last night." The sheriff answered.

"You didn't even look." Winters pointed out.

"This is a small town. Things like that don't happen very often. Anyways you remember when your friends car was stolen." He explained.

The got a photo copy of the report then headed back to the car.

"Next we need to send out a missing persons report." Sandy said getting into the car.

"If we hurry we can still make the noon news." Kelly said starting the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The team once again was standing in their hexagon formation in front of the boards. There was now 5 more before and after pictures on the first board. It looked like a family. There was a man and a women about in their 50s, a boy and a girl in their mid-twenties, and a girl in her late teens. All had the same blond hair but the youngest whose hair was a light brown. On the middle board, under the police car, were pictures of a silver blue Land Rover blown up in the same why the police car was. On the right board there were two pictures of almost identical pipe bombs._

"_Sow hat does this mean?" JJ asked breaking the silence._

"_Look at victim-ology." Gideon said._

"_Why the Miller Family?" Hotch asked the first question._

"_Could it be random?" Emily asked._

"_The bomb was made to kill the people in the car and no one else. Chances are they were the target." Morgan explained._

"_They all were respected at work, so it can't be business related anger." JJ said._

"_Then a friend or family member," Hotch said, "That was upset with them."_

"_Why now?" Morgan asked the next question._

"_He just sent us his warning and we did not respond." Reid said._

""_Ok, so why blow the car up in the middle of the neighborhood?" Emily asked._

"_Didn't want anyone else to get hurt?" Morgan suggested._

"_Or he wanted to watch it!" Reid said. "It would be easy for him to watch it from his bedroom window."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….Before we get to those stories we have breaking news…" The young blond hair news caster said. Sandy looked up from the file on the conference room table and turned up the volume on the TV. He looked a Winters, who had also looked up, for a second then turned back to the TV. "…A missing person report was just filed. Police are looking for any information that there might be on this six missing persons, who have been missing since last night, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau." As each name was said a picture came on screen of them. Now all six lined the screen, and the news caster was telling everyone how much the weight and their heights.

Sandy turned the volume down and looked back at the case file. He kind of wondered who six agents could just go missing, sure it had only been a night and half a day, but still, six? Quickly he pushed the thought away, right now he needed to focus on finding them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Garcia I need you to try and find some one for me." Morgan said pacing the conference room with a phone to his ear._

"_Ok, shot,: Garcia said her voice cheerful, as usual._

"_He lives in a neighborhood called Older Farm, and hos is either related to Sarah, or Jim Miller."_

"_Um...Ok hat might be a bit hard…" Garcia's voice was more serious._

"_Ok. Look for close family in Beaver Utah."_

"_Um, ok…. I got it, Sarah Miller has a brother who…. um…. Tom Feret in Beaver Utah."_

"_Got an address?" _

"_Um…no…"_

"_No?"_

"_Don't worry, sugar, if he has one I will find it!" With that the line clicked and she was gone._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy scratched his head. He had read like ten files in the last hour and had found nothing. It seemed this was the one FBI team that did not have enemies. Kelly walked into the room a second later caring 3 coffee cups.

Handing one to Winters, and the other to Sandy he asked, "Anything?"

"No." Sandy answered. Just then his cell phone rang. Jumping slightly he answered it, "Sandy." There was a pause then he hung up.

"What?" Winters asked.

"Andi and Long say that they are almost sure that Feret is the wrong guy. The court didn't even charge him for blowing anyone up. He is only in jail for attempted murder and attempted bomb making." Sandy explained.

"So now what?" Kelly asked.

"Now we need to find the one killer the most elite team of profilers couldn't…" Sandy said gravely.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. My computer broke so I was unable to get on and type.

Chapter 4

_Everyone pulled at their seat belts with shaky hands._

"_Reid what is the chance of us surviving this?" Morgan asked as the plane stopped jerking and started to fall down sharply._

"_Um…Pretty good…" Reid answered knowing the now was the time for simply answers._

_Just then the lights went out leaving them in the dark. Then the plane hit the ground. It slide across the ground for a few meters and all you could hear was the sound of metal on rock and dirt. Finally the plane stopped. There was a large dust cloud floating over them making it even more difficult to see. _

_Everything was silent then Hotch finally asked, "Is everyone ok?"_

_Through the darkness Morgan answered first. "Yeah."_

"_Yeah…" Emily answered next._

"_I'm fine" Gideon said slowly._

"_Ummhu…" Reid said softly._

_There was silence for a second. "JJ?" Hotch called into the darkness._

_By now all their eyes had adjusted to the dime light and only the dirt floating around them was keeping them from seeing her from across the plane. They could see what looked like a person standing at the front of the plane where she was, but it was hard to tell for sure. Then finally a light breeze came through and the dust started to move._

_When it was finally clear enough to see they saw something that no one was expecting. JJ was standing with a gun to her head and a hand over her mouth. In the dime light they could see that her right leg was bleeding, but they could not see the man's face behind her. _

_All reached for the belts for their guns. Reid and Morgan had taken their off before the flight and had put them in their bags. Gideon and Emily had taken their off during the flight and they were lost to the floor during the crash. That left only Hotch pointing his gun into the dark._

"_You have no chance!" laughed the man in a very shallow voice. "Slide the gun across the floor!"_

_Hotch hesitated but noticing defeat he slid the gun to JJ's feet._

"_Pick it up!" He ordered JJ lifting his hand from her mouth. Slowly she bent down and picked it up, with the gun still to her head. "Put it in the bag!" He held out his left hand which was now holding a plastic Wal-Mart bag that he had gotten off of his belt that held a number of objects. "Now your cell phone!" Slowly she pulled out her cell phone and dropped it in the bag with Hotch's gun._

_Then he put the gun to the back off her head and pushed her forward. With her hurt leg she limped a little, but it wasn't that much, the bleeding had stopped, which was a good sign that it was not that bad. _

"_Everyone put your cell phones in the bag!" The guy ordered._

_First he came to Emily. After her cell phone was in the bag he moved to Reid. Carefully he moved his hand to his pocket but stopped. He was wondering if he was doing the right thing. It only took a second for him to get his nerve back, but by then the man had say weakness and rebellion._

_He lifted the gun off of JJ's head and swung it toward Reid. Before he could do anything it hit his forehead. He could feel blood running down his face and on to the ground as he fell over on the seat in slow motion. When he finally fell to the seat he could fell the blood running down his face, and he had to shut his right eye, just in case._

_Before Reid could do anything else Gideon jumped forward. He tried to attack the man, but found that JJ was in his way. By the time he got past her the guy had caught on. He swung the gun to the side of Gideon's head and drew blood, but not near as much as Reid._

"_Try anything else and she will be shot!" he barked replacing the gun on the JJ's head so hard that she whine in pain. "Now, put the phone in the bag!"_

_With that Reid pulled out his phone and dropped it in with the other. Then the man moved to Gideon, who gave him a very nasty look. Then he went to Hotch and Morgan, who despite what they were felling did not do anything stupid._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly and Sandy stepped into the Utah police station. They had left Winters back in Colorado just in case something happened there. Sandy had wanted to leave Kelly, since that was his city, but he insisted on going with him. Right away Long came up and with out a word lead them to the conference room. The room was staked with boxes and in the mist of the mess Andi, and a blond hair girl stood there.

"I'm Becca Rocke." She said shaking Kelly's then Sandy's hand.

"I'm Agent Scott Sandy." Sandy moved to the boards in the back of the room.

"Jesse Kelly." Kelly also went to the boards.

The first board was before and after pictures of eight people. The second had pictures of 2 blown up cars, a note, and two bomb pictures. The third board had a picture of each of the missing agents.

"Lets start with the profile." Sandy said turning back to the others in the room.

Ando picked up a piece of paper and read, "He is arrogant. Most likely has a job of power though he is not respected at it, but he is good at it. He is confident and has no problem showing it. He would blend into any crowd."

"Sounds like Tom Feret." Kelly said shaking his head.

"Yes, but he did not have job of power and had no confidence." Long explained.

"Profiles can be wrong and he had half of it." Sandy said.

"Yes, but I don't think that Feret is smart enough to blow up a whole family, or two policemen." Long continued.

"So why was he arrested?" Kelly asked.

"The bomber had to live close to where the Miller's were blown up, and he lived 2 house down. Also he and his sister had been in a large fight only a month ago, and never mad up. He also had all the things he needed, everything fit but the profile." Andi explained.

"So let's find the real Desert Bomber!" Kelly said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now, Jeremy, we need to stop the bleeding." Gideon said looking down at Reid. They had finally made the connection of the man to a man they interviewed earlier._

"_He'll live!" Jeremy snapped._

_Gideon looked at Reid in his seat. His head was rested against the back most likely light headed. He had lost a lot of blood and it was still bleeding. Gideon was afraid that if he lost any more he would pass out and Jeremy would find on use in him and shot him. _

"_If you don't let us he will keep bleeding and leave a trail." Hotch suggested suddenly._

_Jeremy looked at him then back at Reid. "Fine! Hurry up!"_

_Gideon bent down next to him and looked around for cloth he could use. Finally he found coat that had fallen under the seat in the crash. He grabbed it quickly and ripped the sleeve off. Then he tired it, kind of awkwardly, to Reid's head. Then he used the rest of the coat to try and wipe the blood on his face off. He got most of it, but some had already dried and would need water. _

"_Get up!" Jeremy barked seeing that Gideon was done. _

"_We will be alright." Gideon said softly. Reid nodded but his eyes said differently. "Reid, don't worry!"_

"_I said get up!" Jeremy ordered and pushed the gun harder against JJ's head making her squeak. Slowly he obeyed. "Now hand cuff everyone's hands behind their backs!" He pushed JJ in front of him. _

_Stumbling forward she first took Emily's hand cuffs and put them on their owner. Then she moved to Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan. Finally she went to Reid._

"_Sorry, but your going to have to get up." She said softly._

_He just smiled dazedly and pushed himself up. Once his hands were secured behind his back he leaned against the seat. JJ slowly moved back to Jeremy who pulled out her hand cuffs and hardly pulled her hands behind her back._

"_Now come here!" He ordered pulling JJ out of the plane throw the hole in the side. _

_The five others followed knowing that they were in the middle on no where and that there was no way of all of them getting out of this alive at the moment. Seeing that Reid could hardly walk Gideon tried to help him, but it was hard with his hands cuffed behind him._

_Once in the open Jeremy pulled the rope off of his belt. He tied the end to JJ's cuffs leaving about six inches on the end. Then he tied Morgan about 8 inches away from JJ. Then he tied Emily, then Hotch, Gideon and Reid in the same way leaving about 6 inches off the other end._

_Putting the BAU team in a odd horse shoe formation Jeremy forced then to start walking into the woods. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly nodded and hung up the phone. He looked around the conference room at the 3 agents shifting throw files.

"They found the stolen car." Kelly finally said.

"Where?" Long inquired.

"Just out side of Denver." Kelly answered. "They found traces of Reid's blood in the back, but other then that it is clean."

"At least we know where they are, kind of…" Sandy said trying to bring hope back to the team.

"Why go to the capital? Wouldn't it be harder to keep 6 missing persons hidden?" Andi asked.

"Maybe he was just there to jack another car." Long suggested.

"Going to be hard to tell in the capital which one is his…" Kelly sighed.

"It can be done, though." A female voice said from the door. Everyone turned to find a blonde woman standing in the door frame.

"Who are you?" Sandy demanded.

"I'm Penelope Garcia… I work with Hotch and all them." She answered.

"Why are you here?" Sandy asked.

"I want to help find my friends!" She said a little annoyed what else would she want? "I can find your high-jacked car." She added hastily.

"How?" Kelly asked.

"Just let me work and I will find it…" Garcia said quickly.

Kelly and Sandy looked at each other then Sandy said, "Fine."

With that she turned ordering someone to get her a computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They had been walking for an hour when. Everyone was tired, but Reid and JJ had lost the most blood so they were the most troubled. Suddenly the broke the tree line and saw a small town. Jeremy lead them to a large oak tree._

"_Make any noise and I will kill her." Jeremy hissed untying JJ from the line. "make any sound and I will here you are not here when I get back she will die!"_

_He then tied the two ends of the rope to a very low tree branch. With that he turned and pulled JJ toward the town._

_The team watched the two disappear into the darkness. Then they all turned to the tree._

"_Quick untie it!" Emily said very quietly._

"_What?" Reid said quickly in a hushed voice._

"_He left us, we need to go!" Emily repeated as if Reid was really confused._

"_No, you heard him!" Reid whispered._

"_Everyone, quiet!" Hotch snapped softly. Quickly everyone turned to him and Gideon. "Emily is right we need to go. He wont kill her…"_

"_Wait! No!" Reid cried._

"_Reid, we have a chance to get away, we need to take it!" Gideon said calmly, but his eyes were full of fury. It was hard to tell whether he was mad at Reid, or himself for leaving one of his agents._

"_No, you heard him, he will kill JJ!" Reid said moving in front of the rope tied to the tree, blocking it from the others._

"_Move Reid!" Gideon snapped._

"_No, He will kill her!" Reid cried desperate to get his point by._

"_No he wont, Reid. He wants us; he will use her as bit to get us back." Hotch said softly._

"_Would he? He is smart, he knows that if we leave her to de now he wont get us back through her!" Reid said._

"_Why would he kill her, though? Obviously he wants us all!" Morgan snapped all of a sudden._

"_He is going to kill us anyways! He won't care if she goes first, as long as he can still get us!" Reid snapped back._

_There was a long pause. Hotch and Gideon had already come to this conclusion. They did not want everyone to panic knowing it, though._

"_Reid Move!" Hotch ordered._

"_No, Reid, don't move." Jeremy said coldly._

_Everyone jumped, but Reid jumped the most, and turned to see Jeremy standing in front of a red car holding JJ with the gun to her head. No one had heard the car drive up in their anger and for a second the kind of wished that it had been a local standing there._

"_You, Morgan, get in the back seat!" Jeremy barker, and untied Morgan._

_Slowly he walked to the back door. He turned around and with a lot of trouble opened the door with his bound hands. Then the climbed into the car, also with difficulty. He then slide over from the door to behind the drivers seat, knowing that the others would be force next to him, though he did not know how at least 5 people were going to fit in the back._

"_Now you, Prentiss, set next to him!" Jeremy barked and Emily climbed into the car next to Morgan. "Now, Hotchner, get in the front seat!"_

_Following Morgan's lead Hotch opened the door and climbed into the car._

"_Jareau, you in the back!" Jeremy ordered pushing JJ to the car. She climbed in next to Emily._

_Fear stuck everyone as they wondered where Reid, and Gideon where going to go. Jeremy grabbed the rope and pulled the two to the back of the car. He opened the trunk. It was an open trunk so they could all see the 4 other agents in the car and the agents could see them. He pushed both the agents so that their front half of their bodies fell into the space. Quickly he untied the rope and pushed the two into the trunk. Then he shut it sharply, almost smashing Gideon's hand. _

_Then Jeremy got into the front seat. To sit down he had to move the three coats that he had found in the trunk early that were now on his seat._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The conference room was silent. Everyone was to busy looking through witnesses, family, and evidence to talk. Suddenly the door flew open and Garcia ran in.

"I've got your car!" She shouted excitedly. "It is a black suburban!"

Quickly she handed Long, who was sitting closest to the door, a piece of paper with all the info they needed on it.

"It was found stolen around 11 this morning." She explained.

"How do you know it's the one?" Sandy asked.

"Honey, do you ask why a fish swims?" she asked smiling widely.

"Yeah, I do!" Kelly answered sharply.

"Ok…um…do you ask why a gun shots?" Garcia tried again.

"No, because I know, to kill people who kill!" Sandy snapped.

"Well…..Wait, that means a gun should shot you." Garcia replied.

"Wait?"

"Um…never mind. My point is it does not matter how I got it only that O did!" With that she turned and went back to her computer.

"Should we be worried?" Andi asked.

"I don't think we have the time…" Kelly said.

"Right now least just find this car!" Sandy said taking the piece of paper from Long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The red car made its way down the empty mountain high way in between Woodland Park, and Colorado Springs. They were about a mile out if Woodland Park when a oddly placed corner store came into view. Slowly the car pulled into the empty parking lot. The whole front of the small store was glass and they could all see the tired looking man standing at the counter adjacent to the windows. _

"_You two in the back, ly down!" Jeremy ordered._

_With a little trouble Gideon and Reid got the ground. They were both very uncomfortable with their hands forced under them. Reid was in between the seat and Gideon, and Gideon was in between Reid and the back door._

"_The rest of you act like you are asleep." He told the other. Hotch was about to put his head against the window when Jeremy barker, "Not you Hotchner. You are going to go in there and buy me chips and coffee!"_

_Hotch nodded and Jeremy unbuckled his seat belt. _

"_What about my hands?" Hotch asked._

_Jeremy motioned for him to lean forward. Holding the gun in one hand he pulled out the cuff keys and unlocked the cuffs._

"_Put this on!" He ordered taking one of the coats off of his lap and throwing it to Hotch. _

_There was the sound of change in the pocket, Hotch was sure that he wanted him to use the money that was most likely in it, and not his own. Hotch pulled the jacket on and pulled up the hood, knowing that that was going to be the next command._

"_Now, remember I can shot faster then you can run!" Jeremy said, kind of taunting._

_Hotch nodded and opened the door. He slowly, made his way to the door, and walked into the store. Jeremy watched him like a hawk, then something caught his attention. A police officer was walked toward the car. Knowing that with the tented windows he would not be able to see into the car, yet. _

"_Cover your faces!" Jeremy ordered turned to the back seat._

_Quickly Emily, whose head was on the window, pulled her hair in front of her face. JJ bared her face in Morgan's shoulder, and Morgan pulled up the hood of the jacket that Jeremy had given him easier. With his hands hand cuffed he was not really wearing the coat, though, it was just draped over his shoulders. Quickly Jeremy through the last coat on his lap over Emily and JJ. Half of it was JJ and the other half on Emily so that it did not look like their hands were behind their backs._

"_Don't make any noise. Remember you will all be dead before you can think."_

_Once the policeman was a few feet from the car Jeremy pressed the window button and the window went down. The officer showed a flash light into the dark car._

"_Can I help you?" Jeremy asked._

"_Sorry, but it is my job to find out where all people out this late are going " He said._

"_We are going home to Colorado Springs after a long day in the mountains, up by keystone." Jeremy answered._

"_And who is we?" The police asked looking into the back at the three then to the store at Hotch, who was putting the change he needed on the counter that he had found in the coat pocket._

"_Myself, Jeremy who is married to Kelly, the brunet, and our good friend Sarah, and Sarah's brother, and my best friends, Jack."_

"_Any of you got last names?" The police officer asked._

"_Jeremy and Kelly Andrews, Sarah and Jack Morgan, and Sean Osten." _

"_Thank you." The policeman said and turned back to his car._

_Jeremy rolled the window up and watched Hotch leave the store and back to the car._

"_Hands behind your back." Jeremy ordered him once he was in the car, and had given him the coffee and chips, and had buckled his seat belt._

_Hotch did as he was asked and found himself hand cuffed again, and in a very uncomfortable position. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir…s" Rebecca Rocke said walking into the room and looking at the four. "We just got a call form Woodland Park Colorado; it seems some one saw one of your guys."

Everyone's eyes grow ten times there six, but no one spoke.

"I will can Winters and have him check it out." Sandy finally said breaking the silence.

Winters walked into the small police station. Right away he went to the sheriff's office. There he found himself face to face with the only hope the find the missing agents.

"I'm Agent John Winters." He said shaking the skinny man's hand.

"I'm Michael Hanes." The witness said.

"So I hear you've seen one of the missing persons?" Winters asked half to the sheriff.

"Yes." Hanes answered

"When? Where?"

"I work the night shift at the corner store a mile out of town called Loafin' Jug." Hanes explained. "It was about 3:30 in the morning. A man came in, he had a hood up but I think it was him, that Hotchner guy…you see he bought coffee and chips. It came out to br something and 91 cents. I remember that because he gave me the 90 cents then put two pennies on the table. I kept telling him it was 91 cents, but he just pointed to the 90, then the two pennies. I get it now 9 1 1…."

"Was anyone else there? Did you see anyone in the car?" Winters asked.

"Um….yeah there was a police officer talking to the people in the car."

"That's normal. Anyone out that late is questioned." The Sheriff explained.

"Is there anything else?" Winters questioned Hanes.

"Um…wait, he kept looking at his feet, like to see if his shoe was untied or something."

"Thank you." Winters nodded and the Sheriff led Hanes to the door. "We need to know who was on patrol last night." Winters said once the door was closed.

"Already on it!" The Sheriff said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The red car drove steadily down the empty interstate in the pale moon light. They had driven the long 45 minute drive from Woodland Park to Colorado Springs. It had taken fifteen minutes more then it normally would have since Jeremy was driving so careful, afraid to attract attention and get pulled over. About 4:30 they pulled onto the interstate going to Denver._

_They had just past Castle Rock and it was about 5:00. The moon was getting closet and closer to the jagged mountain tops with every minute. If the team was not in so much trouble it would be a very beautiful sight. All they could see was fear and death in their future, though. At least they would see one good thing before they meet their faith._

_Everyone was silent. Jeremy was not talking, and of course the team was not going to say anything in fear of angering their capturer. The radio wasn't even on. Maybe Jeremy wanted everyone to just thinking about their situation, which was working. _

_Even though they were going to their deaths no one was going to try anything. First they were going like 65 miles per hour. Anything they did would be very dangerous, and might even end in getting them killed anyways. Also anything one person did would only help them. There was nothing that they could do that would help them all. _

_No matter if they could not get out of it they all were still thinking about how they could get out. Jeremy was anger with them; they could use that, but how? Maybe they could run, but would they all get away?_

_The one thing that was playing through all their minds was what Reid had said earlier. They were going to die, and they were just walking into it. Was it better if they tried something? Then at least one person would get away... but then that one person would have to live with killing the rest, was it worth your life to live in sadness the rest of it? _

_With every minute their survival went down. The police most likely didn't even know that they wee gone yet. If they did they had not evidence._

_In the next half any hour the sun rose, and the moon set behind the mountains. They started to near Denver around this time. Finally they drove into the busy streets of the capital. They drove down the interstate and turned on to a bisecting highway and in half an hour found themselves in to Golden, a small town on the west side of Denver. They drove into a small neighborhood._

_They drove up and down the streets for a few minutes. Then Jeremy finally stopped the car on the side the road. They were stopped in a place that there was so much trees that no one, even if they were awake, could not see them. _

"_Don't do anything!" he barked and jumped out of the car._

_Quickly he ran to the other side of the car and pulled Hotch out. Then, with the gun to Hotch's head, they ran down the empty street. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, in was Saturday so no one was up yet. They were left in the car for 5 minutes. In that time the 5 agents tried to find a away out of the car. It truth they did not think that they would find a way. If they had thought that they would get out them most likely would not be doing it. They understood that Reid was right in the woods and that Hotch would die, and getting him killed was not worth being free. _

_Then finally a black car pulled up next to them. Jeremy jumped out and opened the trunk of the jeep. He pulled both Gideon and Reid out, almost making them fall to the hard ground. He led both of them to the other car and opened the back sliding door. Forcefully he pushed the two to the 3__rd__ row of seats. Then he moved to the three in the back seat. He pushed them into the car then jumped into the front seat._

_In seconds they were driving out of Denver. Hotch was in the front seat next to Jeremy. Morgan and JJ were in the back, and Emily, Reid, and Gideon were in the 3__rd__ row. _

"_Now to go home." Jeremy muttered._

"_You live in Utah, don't you? You really think you can get over the state line with out being pulled over?" Morgan laughed before he could stop himself._

"_Don't worry. I have a house in the mountains!" Jeremy smirked._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Winters relayed that information he got from Hanes to Sandy then he waited for the patrol check to finish. Officer Charles was the guy! Wasting no time Winters went out to find him. He found him in the bull pen going over the rest of the night reports. He was a very strong looking man and there was a sting in Winters stomach thinking that if he had just known that they six agents would be found by now.

"Officer Epps?" Winters walked up to him and flashed his badge not knowing if he know that he was the FBI. "I understand that you saw my unsub last night."

"Yeah, Sarah just told me…" He said slowly. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know everything that he said." Winters said.

"He said that his name was Jeremy Andrews. His _wife_ was Kelly Andrews, she was the brunet…um…"

"Emily Prentiss."

"Yes. Then there were their _friends_ Sarah Morgan and her _brother _Jack Morgan. Then there was Sean Osten. Sarah was Agent Jareau, of course. Then the Sean guy was in the store, so I did not get a good look at him. The Jack guy was black, I think, so he must have been Agent Morgan."

"Only four? Where were Reid and Gideon?" He asked knowing that the guy in the store was Hotch.

"Maybe in the trunk…I did not look there…" Officer Epps said noticing that if he had just looked into them more then he could have stopped all of this.

With that Winters left. He got a quiet place then pulled out his cell phone and called Sandy.

"I might have a name." He said. "Jeremy Andrews. I am not sure if he would have used his real name, though. He used fake names for everyone else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The room was dark. Everyone had been put in a chair and their cuffs had been taken off of one hand then but through a bar on the back of the chair. Then their hands were recuffed but now they were tied to a chair._

_They were in a small house somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. They had been in the dark for what seemed like they had been in the dark for hours. In truth it must have been only an hour or something, but they could not tell._

_The tiredness of the day was finally catching them. The only one who had slept at all on the oddly late flight was JJ. Reid had fallen asleep for a little while on the long ride up here, but that was mainly because he had lost a lot of blood. In both cars his wound had broken open and started to bleed. Now Emily and JJ were dozing between awakeness and sleep. Morgan had been shouting, but a few minutes ago tiredness took him and with out warning he fell into a deep sleep. The other three fought sleep like if they fell asleep they would die. Reid was slowly losing the fight though, and was almost in the state of the two girls._

_Also everyone was hungry. The last meal they had eaten was dinner the other night around 7 when they had finally put Feret away. They had missed at least two meals since then and maybe even three._

_The one thing that was on their, minds, and pushed the hunger, not so much as the sleep though, out was their faiths. If they did not find a way out then they might never get another meal._

_The thing that was eating at Hotch was the gun on his ankle! If only he could find a way to get to it. All it would take was one shot and they all could get free! Another thing was the corner store. If only the stupid worker had gotten his clue and called 911! Or maybe they could have gotten away in the woods. But then Reid was right they would have gotten way but then JJ would be dead. Was freedom really that god if they had to live the rest of their lives in sadness for living her to die!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had done the search on the name Jeremy Andrews but nothing came up. There was no one with that name, it was a fake. The car had not been seen since the other day when it was barked in the drive way and left over night. The agents could be anywhere by now! The one good thing, at least it was kind of good, was they were pretty sure that they were still in Colorado, but with more then half the state being mountains it was going to be hard to find them.

"Maybe we could let the Garcia girl try and find a Jeremy Andrews, she seems to be a lot better at that stuff then us…" Long suggested.

"I've been thinking about her…" Sandy muttered.

"So are we going to use her?" Kelly asked as if she was a machine and not a person.

Sandy did not answer. He stood and opened the door. He left for a minute then came back in followed by Garcia. He motioned for her to sit down and the table then sat himself.

"I've been thinking," he said "and I think we should pull you off the case."

"WHAT!" She shouted jumping out of her seat.

"I am sorry but I don't think that I can trust you. I don't know if you are doing anything illegal." Sandy explained.

"No! Wait! My friends need me!"

"I am sorry. Andi I wont you to fly her home and make sure that she stays off of the case."

"What!" Andi said mad that he was being taken off the case to baby sit for Sandy. "Fine…" He muttered deciding that missing one case, even if it was so important, was not as bad as losing his job.

"Be ready to go in an hour!" Sandy ordered Garcia as she left the room.

She walked out side and pulled out her cell phone. She know some one she could call. She had found out that he was on the case about an hour ago and had called him.

"Winters." He answered.

"John, their taking me off the case!" Garcia said sharply.

"Why?"

"Because I did not want to explain how I got something because it would have taken to long, and time is not something we have."

"Pen, what can I do?"

"I don't know. I am leaving with an escort back to Virginia in an hour."

"Whose the escort?"

"Agent Anderson.."

"Andi! Great! Listen, leave it to me. I can get you to Colorado to work on the case in secret!"

Really, you'd break the law for me!" Garcia said the normal cheer back in her voice.

"Um… yeah…"

"How are you going to get me there?"

"Just let me talk to Andi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The lights flicked on revealing the small cement room. The sudden light shock JJ and Emily from there dozes. Morgan was woken by the door flying open and hitting the wall. Jeremy walked in with an evil smile._

_"Now how am I going to torture you?" He laughed. "I know how to get to Gideon, at least."_

_"How?" Gideon demanded._

_Jeremy smiled cruelly and walked closer to the older agent. "By torturing him." He turned to Reid who was next to him._

_Fear struck Reid's blood stained face._

_"What?" Gideon asked. "What makes you think that?"_

_"The way he turns to you for help, and you protect him."_

_"His yet my agent. Anyways he needs it." Gideon smiled evilly._

_"He does?" Jeremy asked like he did not believe him._

_"Yeah, look at him. He is weak, young, can't shot a gun. He needs protection, and he knows I can give it to him."_

_"And everyone else can't?" Jeremy looked at the other. Out of everyone Reid was the only one who was not looking at Jeremy, in stead he was looking at the ground._

_"No one else will. Hotch is to busy being the best. Morgan could care less, and the girls…well do you think they could protect him even if they wanted to?"_

_As each thing was said about the person they looked down in shame. Everyone know that Gideon was just trying to make Jeremy believe him so that no one would get more torture then the other._

_"It sounds like you don't have any friends." Jeremy laughed at Reid. "Well it seems I will have to find another way to get at you since everyone on the team seems to hate each other. How does being burnt to death sound?"_

_Fear struck everyone. Would he really burn them? One way or another he was mad at them and they were going to suffer for it. With a cruel laugh that sent a chill down their spins Jeremy turned and left the room, luckily he kept the lights on though._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia and Andi walked into the Beaver airport. This was not a FBI matter so they had to take a normal plane, which was good, as long as John Winters really did talk Anderson into breaking the law. Andi told Garcia to wait out side of the line as he went and got their tickets and checked their pages. When he came back he handed her a ticket and started off to security.

"Wait, this is a ticket to Colo…" Garcia started.

"Yes, I know!" Andi snapped like he was afraid some one would here and guess at the rest of the story, and get that he was about to break the law.

The two walked throw security, then to the terminal. In minutes they were on the plane. Garcia was very happy, despite he friends being abducted. John had gotten Andi to break the law to help her and the rest of the team!

They sat on the plane for an hour in silence, but then the happiness was to much fro Garcia to hold back.

"I can't believe that John got you to do this!" She said loud enough so that not only Andi could hear her, but all the people close by.

"Are you really that bad to fly with?" Asked an older man sitting across from them.

"Yeah, she is terrible, just…never want to be around her!" Andi muttered with a laugh, but after this he said nothing, afraid to give anything away.

The rest of the flight was silent. When they landed in Colorado Springs airport the two quickly got out of there with a rental car. Then Ando called Winters and they decided to make their meeting place a Motel 6 a few blocks from the police station. Garcia and Andi were to go there and start their own search with what they knew and Winters would join them as soon as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The BAU team sat in the room thinking about their faith and how they could get out of it. Morgan and Hotch were the two who were trying the hardest to get out. They were pulling at their hands and trying to break the stupid piece of wood that stopped them from getting up. They were the strongest, that was the only reason they were the only one. Everyone else was weak so they put their minds to work. There had to be a little thing that they had missed, or away that they could trick Jeremy into making a mistake that would set them free._

_The door suddenly flew open. Hotch and Morgan froze at the sight of their capturer. The smile Jeremy wear was wicked and cold._

_"I was thinking, what good is it putting you through hell if no one can see it?" Jeremy put a camera and trip-pod that he had hid behind his back in the middle of the room so that everyone would be in the frame._

_"So who should I send it to? Some one that loves you. Hotchner? Email, and name, and who they are."_

_Hotch looked down. He was not going to send it to anyone he loved, exceptionally his wife. He could all never get an email to the FBI or police, Jeremy was to smart for that. Finally he came to a conclusion._

_"My wife, Haley," He said softly and everyone's eyes widened wondering if he would really send it to her. Then he muttered his personal email address and everyone realized what he was doing._

_Jeremy smiled and turned to Gideon. He did the same thing as Hotch, though he hoped more then anything that some one would find his lap top on his desk in his office and maybe decide to snoopy and find the email. Jeremy turned to Morgan, JJ, and Emily and they all did the same thing. They did not want anyone they knew to see what ever was done to them._

_When to came to Reid, he was not as fast to answer. He had decided that he was not going to send it to himself and hope that some would look at it, there had to be a better way to get them saved. After a minute after the question was turned to him he looked up and sighed._

_"My Girlfriend…." He said softly and everyone turned to him sharply wondering what he was playing at. "…Penelope Garcia." He finished with her personal email._

_All eyes were one him. Jeremy saw it as they did not believe him. In truth they were amaze, even though it was like the little genius to come up with things they would never think of, that he had thought of that._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Garcia, Andi, and Winters sat around the small table in the small room Garcia had gotten at the small Motel 6. It was around 6 in the afternoon and Winters had gotten away from the station by telling everyone that he was going to get diner and would be gone for about half an hour.

"Nothing, there is no Jeremy Andrews." Garcia said moving her hands away from the lap top on the table.

"The policeman also said he used Jack Morgan, and Sean Osten." Winters said.

"Well he most likely got Morgan as a random name from Derek." Garcia muttered.

"Try it anyways." Ando said.

She shrugged and started to type. In a moment nothing came up.

"Nope, sorry nothing." Garcia said sadly. "I'll try Sean Osten." She added before Andi could. In a few more seconds there was nothing.

"Try Jeremy Osten." Andi said.

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe he mixed and matched the names." He explained.

Before Garcia could start her typing a small box popped up at the bottom of her screen. "I have an email." She explained.

Slowly she moved her mouse to it and the name of the email and who it was from popped up. "Their Skeletons will lie in the forest for ever!" was the title. The from email address only read as "unknown", though.

"Oh my good!" She muttered thinking of the worst.

"It can't be them, can it?" Winters asked in a shaky voice.

With out a word she clicked on the link and her email page was brought up. There she clicked on the first email. Fear struck them all when a video player popped up.

The screen was black for a second then the picture came through. It was JJ, Emily, Morgan, Hotch, Gideon, and Reid sitting in that order in a line of chairs. They all looked worried. Gideon had blood on the side of his head and JJ had blood all along her leg. Reid looked the worst out of everyone. He had a blood piece of cloth rapped around his head and blood randomly along his face, like some one had tried to wipe him off.

Then a dark figure walked onto the screen. He walked straight to JJ and started to hit her, and beat her. She was strong and did not cry out. When he moved she had a steamed stream of blood coming out of her noise. The figure then moved to Emily and started to beat her. She did not cry out either but when the figure moved there was tears running down her face, though there was no blood.

Next the man moved to Morgan. He hit him once then Morgan's foot came up and hit the figure hard in the leg. Furious the man pulled a gun from his belt and started to hit him with it. He was hit a few times then the figure moved and you could see blood running down the side of Morgan's head, and he had also passed out.

The man moved on to Hotch and beat him. When he moved there was blood coming from the corner of his mouth and his chin was blackened. Gideon was next to be beaten and when the man moved the side of his head had been split open and blood was flowing out of him. When the man moved to Reid it looked like Gideon was trying to fight back showing in emotion for the young agent. When the man was finally gone the wound on Reid's head had reopened and was bleeding terribly.

The figure moved off the screen then stepped in front of the camera so that they could see nothing but his black shirt.

"They will regret ever giving that pansy credit for my work!" The voice was harsh and cold, and made the sick felling in everyone stick. Then everyone jumped at the sound of a gun shot, and e few screams and yelps. "Don't worry they wont die as easily as a gun shot!"

Then there was nothing. Everyone in the room sat staring at the black screen fear and hate in their hearts. How could a man do this because he was not sent to jail?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Morgan was still out. Gideon was also close to passing out/ His head wound was worse then it had been before, and he was losing a lot of blood. Reid was also getting close to passing out. They were both fighting, though._

_Jeremy had left right after their beating, most likely to send the email to their "loved ones". After he left Reid, JJ, and Emily had broken into tears. Hotch and Gideon both would have, but they were to be strong, they could not show weakness or everyone would loss hope. Even though never had much hope themselves_

"_You were right Reid." Hotch said thinking of what he had said on the jet. "We got the wrong person and now we have to suffer for it." _

_That was what Reid was afraid of. He had understood Jeremy better then anyone and had known that he would not just leave it. If only he had seen it earlier, though, maybe when he first said it after then interrogated him, instead of now when it was to late to do anything._

_Weakness had taken Reid and he was unable to answer. Hotch was losing all hope. Everyone was. No one thought that they would be found. The police were most likely no where near, how could they be there was no evidence? Even if Garcia traced the video the chances of help getting to them before it was to late was slime. All seemed hopeless!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to find them!" Garcia said thinking about what had been said.

There was a gun shot but the chances of anyone being shot was slime, with what he had said, but then that was a bad think. He was going torture them!

"Start a trace on the email?" Winters said in more of a question.

Garcia nodded to show that that was what she was going to do. When she had finished typing she went back to the first page and started looking for Jeremy Osten.

"I've got him! The unsub it Jeremy Osten! He lives in Utah right in front of where the Miller's were…killed." She shouted.

"The email said that they were in a forest, so does that mean they are still in Colorado?" Winters asked.

"Maybe a vacation home." Suggested Andi.

"That's what it is!" Garcia said quickly. "The trace came back. It came from the Rocky Mountains…um… about 2 hours out of Denver!" The cheer left her voice.

"It will take us at least 3 hours to get there!" Winters cried.

"And we only have 2 agents!" Andi pointed out.

"I can help!" Garcia said sharply.

"Yeah, but you don't have a gun…" Winters said.

"So I can still help!"

"Ok, well first we have to get to them…" Andi said.

"Well then least go!" Garcia jumped up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had nothing! There is no evidence. No idea where the six agents are. Their last hope had fallen with the two witnesses in Colorado, but both took them no where. The unsub was hopelessly smart! They had two different crimes and yet neither led them to the finding of the agents.

Sandy was also starting to regret sending Garcia away. She was the best computer person he had ever seen, and if anyone could find the unsub it was her. What if he had just sent the last hope for Hotch and his team away? What id he had just killed them? What would he tell their families and friends, he let them die because he was afraid the one person in the world was doing something illegal?

What was getting at him more then that was the Winters had disappeared. He had left to get dinner about an hour and a half ago and was still not back. He was also not answering his cell phone. Sandy hoped that he was not doing anything stupid, that he was not helping Garcia, but it really seemed that way.

He was kind of realized, though. Even though maybe two of his agents were most likely breaking the law they had a really good chance in saving them. Maybe He would not have to tell Haley that he husband was gone for good….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove down the interstate to Denver speeding the whole way. When they finally got to Denver, about 45 minutes later, they slowed, though. They did not want to get pulled over. Even though they could just flash their badges and be out of there in a second the police would wonder way there was a group of FBI racing down the streets with out any sirens. Then they would call the FBI and then they would find out about them and maybe even stop them. It was also a lot harder to go fast in the traffic that they found in the capital.

In about 45 minutes they exited Denver and started for the mountains to the west. It had taken them a lot longer to get throw the city so they were all annoyed. So they started to speed again and soon were going up the dirt mountain road. They went up tot the sky as fast as Winters could drive on the unfamiliar road.

A little after 8 they turned off of the main mountain road and onto a more remote, and rocky, one. Time was running out! There was really little chance that the BAU team was still alive. They could the think that now, though, some one had to believe that they would find them alive!

"Something's been bothering me…" Winters said breaking the eerie silence.

"What?" Andi asked.

"Hanes said something. He said that Hotchner kept looking at his feet."

"His gun!" Garcia shouted.

"What?" Andi and Winters said at the same time.

"Hotch keeps a gun on his ankle, he must still have it!"

"Or he did then…" Winters muttered.

"John, do not talk like that!" Garcia ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was really wrong! Sandy had called the police to make sure that Garcia and Andi had gotten home, but they weren't there. The only explanation was they had gone to Colorado. How stupid could they be? Now instead of trying to figure out where the agents were they had to go and try and find his agents. Then again they could have found something, and his anger was mainly there because they might find them with out his help.

Now Kelly, Long, and Sandy were in Colorado. Kelly had gone to the police station and then anywhere else he could find, and Sandy and Long were heading over to a hotel room Garcia had checked out.

"We don't have time to look for these guys! We should be looking for the missing people!" Sandy snapped looking around the empty room.

It was about 8:30 and he was annoyed. Sure they had no evidence but doing something to find his friend Aaron was better then looking for some rebellious agents.

"I think they did better then us!" Long said.

"I know Garcia is a computer genius but…" Sandy snapped, yes he knew that Long thought she was their only hope!

"No look at this!" Long said standing in front of a lap top left open on the table, so he walked over. "The first page is on Jeremy Osten… he must be out guy. The second is her email, look at the first mail…" Slowly he clicked on it.

The morbid mail played leaving the two sick. The let this happen! They had been doing nothing and let them get hurt!

"The…the third page is a…a trace! They got the house! They must be on their way now!" Long shouted.

"Without doing anything else the two ran out of the room. Sandy dialed everyone he needed. In s matter of fifteen minutes a group on police, SWAT, and ampulances ran down the roads toward Denver, and their missing persons. Everyone's hearts were heavy hoping that they were not to late.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Listen I am sorry that I am not that descriptive and that I make a lot of typo's and that I can't spell worth my life on some things, but I am a lot younger then most of you, I assume, that only ones who have their ages on their profile are 21 and 14, and I am 15, but everyone else sounds so much older. Also I have no one to beta my work. My sister would but she is so much worse at spelling and what not then I am. Then my mom is just like me and my dad is really never around and even if I get him to he does not like Criminal Minds, or even knows that I like it so that does not help me…Then my friends don't like CM so I can't make them read something for me like that that is just rude… about the strong spell checker the strongest thing I got is word spell check, and my family doesn't even have enough money to buy me lunch at school for a dollar and 95 cents so how can we get a spell checker for something that I need just because some people who read my story can't get past the same errors I make? I hope you will all understand my situation and I am so sorry and I will try a lot harder. Oh and about the not ever descriptive thing, this is my first really story U have written out side of school, you really think I am going to be an expert at it right away?

Chapter 8

Fear raced, it was almost nine and the knew that they were almost there. They had decided that Garcia was to find a way to unlock the agents when they got there, as Andi and Winters held off Osten. She was to get Hotch first since he most likely had a gun and could help. Then she was to get the unarmed out and cal the police explaining their situation, and hope that with some miracle they would get there fast.

In minutes a house came into view. It was a pleasant log house, but none of them could think of it as pleasant knowing who lived there. A tear fell down Garcia's cheek seeing it. The thought that they were to late was deep in them. The drive had been long and if Osten was like anything that they thought he was then the six agents were most likely already dead, and if they weren't then they were sure that the late 3 hours had been hell…. But that could not think of that. If anything they had to get Osten and punish him for what he had done.

The car stopped in front of the dark house. Andi and Winters were the first ones out quickly followed by Garcia. Andi went for the door first followed closely by Garcia, who was to stay in between the two guns for as long as she could, then came Winters.

Under his breath Andi counted to three then threw the door open. They had decided that they were going to make a silent entrance and surprise him. They moved into the house slowly. The first room was a small living room, and in the dark they could only see the out lines of the furniture.

Right throw the room was another door that led to the basement. The only light in the house was coming from it. Andi quickly led the small team to it and pointed his gun into the light. Garcia stood behind him looking into the dark room around them. Winters trotted to the right to another open door. He quickly went in finding the bedroom and bathroom that it led to empty. He came out and ran to the other side of the room to the other door way that led to the empty kitchen. Once they were sure that the only place where some one could be was down the stairs Andi started down.

At the bottom they found a small hallway that was only a few meters long. The only door was on the other end of it. The hell was lit by a single light in the middle hanging down on an old metal chain. Slowly and quietly they made there was to the closed door. Andi placed himself on the right side with the door handle and Winters went to the left. Garcia stood behind the two.

Andi grabbed the handle and started to turn it as he counted to three under his breath. Then he threw it open and jumped in closely followed by Winters then Garcia. The sight they saw was enough to set anyone aback.

The floor was covered in blood all around the six chairs that they had seen in the video. Each person in the chairs looked three times as and as they did before. Out of everyone Morgan looked like he had the most cuts and wounds, but it looked like Reid had lost the most blood. Hotch, thankfully, looked the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jeremy had reentered the room about an hour later. Morgan had woken up by then, but was still very weak. For a few minutes Reid and Gideon were lost but both where awake then. _

_Fear struck their hearts at Jeremy's words. "When I am done with you, you will wish I would just kill you!" With that said he started at them._

_Now they did wish that he would just kill them. All hope was lost. Maybe it was good that he was stalling, that gave Garcia time to find them, but the pain was to much! It had been to long! She was not coming! Hope was lost! _

_Jeremy had stopped the torment and was now standing in front of them looking at each person carefully to see who he should hurt more, or maybe, thankfully, who to kill first. Then before anyone knew what was going on the door flew open and three people ran in. Two had guns and one stood in the shadows behind them._

_Deep inside they knew that they were here to save them but it all seemed surreal. They were going to die in this room that was their faith! No one was coming! Then the face of the person behind them came into view. It was Garcia! So they were going to be saved. They knew that she was going to get them out, she was their angel!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the three a second to take in the sight. The six agents had been beaten, but they were still alive! Each had bruises on their faces and any other skin that was showing. There were also many cuts on their faces and other parts of their bodies, but you really could not see any throw the blood that covered them.

Osten was standing in the middle of the room, and had not noticed them yet. Garcia quickly stepped against the wall and started for the corner. Andi also stepped further in the room. He placed himself so that when Hotchner got up then Osten would have a gun on him from all sides but behind him. Osten turned sharply to find the agents and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Andi.

Garcia moved along the wall quickly, trying not to step on the blood so that Osten did not see her. Quickly she moved behind the chairs on the small pit of floor that was not touched by the blood. When she was behind Hotch she moved forward, almost slipping on the blood and kneeled and started to pull on the cuffs.

"In my pocket! Gideon whispered weakly and Garcia was shocked at how weak he really sounded.

Garcia turned and quickly moved to him and reached into the small pocket. She only found one thing. A small silver key that she knew was the a master key for the cuffs. Quickly she moved back to Hotch.

With shaky hands she unlocked Hotch's cuffs. Wasting no time he pent down and pulled his gun off of his ankle. Then he stood and pointed it at Jeremy.

Seeing Hotch with a gun Jeremy cursed. Even in the situation and pain Hotch smiled. He was happy to see that Jeremy had made a mistake. A big mistake that might mean the end for him.

Garcia went to Gideon next, then Reid, Morgan, Emily, and JJ.

"We have to go! Follow me!" Garcia said going along the wall to the right where Andi was in between them and Jeremy.

JJ and Emily quickly got up and ran to Morgan, who was trying with all his might to stand on the slippery floor but was just to weak. They pulled him up and started after Garcia along the wall. Gideon stood once the others had past. He started to follow, but stopped at Reid who was having trouble standing in his own blood. As best he could being weak as well he pulled Reid up and started to help him walk on the slick floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy's eyes floated from person to person. Andi, Winters, and Hotchner, his prisoners escaping. When Gideon and Reid started to slip past Winters his eyes floated to the final prisoner in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Osten was deciding to fire they would not be able to shot back. They needed him alive since they were here illegal and the only way that they would not go to jail was a confession from Osten. They could not take the chance in killing him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Reid past throw the door way a shot was fires. Fear struck him. Quickly he turned from Gideon's helping arm and back to the room. He watched as Hotch started to fall to the floor.

"HOTCH!!!" He yelled pushing past Winters in front of him.

"Reid No!" Gideon shout grapping his arm.

Reid tried to pull away as tears filled his eyes. Gideon was stronger though. He pulled him back rapping his bloody arm around Reid's chest.

Reid was pulled throw the thresh-hold and as the door closed Hotch's body finally fell to the blood stained floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osten moved sharply toward Hotchner and a loud bang filled the room. It was now or never. Andi jumped forward as Hotchner's body hit the ground. He grabbed Osten's gun and pulled it from his hands. A second later Winters jumped on him and pulled his hands behind his back and harshly behind his back.

"You're under arrest for the kidnap of six federal agents, and…" Winters barked his eyes falling to Hotch's body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon had to pull Reid all the way up the stairs and out of the house. Garcia was on the phone taking really fast, almost so fast that you could not understand a she was saying. Morgan, Emily, and JJ were leaning against the SUV found in front of the house. Though Reid and Gideon were the only ones who had seen Hotch get shot they all had heard the gun and Reid crying his name.

Tears ran down Reid's face and right when they were out of the house Gideon turned and hugged him tightly. Slowly tears started to fall from his own eyes. Seeing this did not help the others and tears started to fall from their eyes as well.

Garcia hung her phone up in a second and said in a shaky voice, "There is already a team on there way here. They should be here in a few minutes."

With that said she ran back into the house. A few minutes past then Winters came out of the house with Jeremy. When Morgan saw him hate filled his eyes and his energy was restored.

"You B!" He yelled. He pushed himself off of the car and ran his bloody self to him. "If his is dead… your… your dead!"

Now tears were streaming down his face. He grabbed Jeremy from Winters and throw him against the house.

"You B!" He continued to yell pinning him hardly.

"MORGAN!" Gideon yelled.

Through he did not want to let got of Reid he did and raced to Morgan. Him and Winters pulled Morgan off of Jeremy. Winters took hold of Jeremy and Gideon held Morgan and let him cry out on his shoulder.

A minute latter Garcia and Ando came out of the house caring Hotch. They lied him down on the stoop and looked out. Through the trees they could see flashing lights coming their way. It looked like heaven to everyone.

In minutes there was police everywhere. Hotch was the first to be put in to an ambulance. Then Gideon and Reid were placed in one. Emily and JJ got in another. And Finally Morgan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was long and stressful What were they going to find once they got there? Finally they came to the house. They found everyone was out side. The missing agents, Andi, Winters, and Garcia. Quickly they all jumped out of the car and started helping them. It was a miracle that they were still alive!

Once all six were on their way to the hospital Sandy started for the three others.

"Good job." He said softly.

The three looked up surprised at the comment.

"Thanks…" Garcia muttered.

"But you did break the law; I am still going to have to arrest you." He said slowly, "But don't worry things look good." With that there was a smile and everyone shared it as they made their way to the cars.


	10. Epilouge

AN: I am sorry I sounded like I was putting you all down my life has just been stressful and it sounded to me that you thought that I was just not trying…lol… I will continue to try, thanks for the reviews you are all really helping me become a better writer.

Epilogue

Even thought they had broken the law Andi, Winters, and Garcia got off with nothing. They had saved the agents life when other wise they would have died and that was what being a cop was all about, right? The confession that they had gotten from Osten was a lot of help as well.

In the interview Osten had told them everything. He started with how he had found out that his neighbor, Tom Feret, was arrested with his crimes. He was furious! How could anyone with he minds like the BAU team mistake the low life Tom for his brilliant crimes. So he started to come up with a way to get back at them.

After much planning he went to the airport and broke the gas hose in the small jet. That was way the flight was so late, after all it needed to be, they needed to crash at night. Then he went and hid in a small space under the seats of the pilot and co-pilot where a lot of the wires were. Then waited there.

Before he had calculated how long it would take before they would get over the mountains and a few miles of so from Woodland park. Once that time had past he came out of hiding and wrestled the plane to the ground, jumping out of the cock-pit right before it hit the ground. Then he took up Agent Jareau and her gun. Then got the team to the house.

As Osten told the story he said it with such pride. It was like he was telling it to a good friend and more like he had caught the winning home run. The tone of voice made Sandy shiver for letting the creep have the BAU team for so long.

Now everyone was at the hospital. Sandy, Winters, Andi, Kelly, and Garcia all sat in the waiting room. Fear for the agents in the hospital was building. The one that they were most afraid for was Hotch, though. He had been shot and it seemed like he was almost dead at the house.

Emily was the first to come through the door. She looked almost like her normal self. There were a few cuts and bruises along her face, but nothing looked that bad. All in all you would never know what had happened to her by just looking at her. She sat down with the others waiting to see how the rest of her team were.

In a few minutes JJ walked in. She had a little limp, but it was not that bad. She looked a lot like Emily in the way of cuts. If you looked at her right leg, though, you would find a cut that went from her knee to her side. There were also a few stitches in it. She sat next to Emily, who was right next to Garcia.

The door did not open for another half hour. When it finally did open Gideon came through. His face was bruised a lot more then the others but he had less cuts. On the side of his head was a very large cut, though, that had stitches. He joined the other silent agents, looking the saddest of them all.

In a few more minutes Morgan walked in. Unlike the others he was wearing scrubs. With his dark skin you could not see all the bruises that covered his face, but out of everyone he had the most. He also had a lot of cuts. The worst one was half on his fore-head and half on the side of his head. It was stitched together and looked really swollen. He sat next to Garcia. Not long after he arrived he started to talk, telling the story of what had happened to them, and soon Emily and JJ were in on it to, though Gideon stayed quiet.

The door opened 10 minutes later and Reid walked in. He looked the worst out of all of them. He had the most scratches, but not the most bruises. The thing that caught your first was the cut on his fore-head. It started just above the right eyes and went to the very end of his fore-head on the left side. There were stitches all the way down it and it was all red and looked infected, which it was.

Like Morgan Reid was going to have to stay the night. Morgan was weak and had an infected cut so he was advised to stay. Reid had lost a lot of blood and his cut was infected and also just plain bad. He was told he had to say the night. It was also a miracle that the doctors let him go out of his room. He had begged and pleaded, though. After all he was still in the hospital and was only a few feet from the emergence room.

"So wait you broke the law to save us?" Morgan asked after Garcia and the others had finished their side of the story.

"Of course sugar pop!" Garcia laughed.

"I get why you would, but them?" Morgan asked pointing to Winters and Andi.

"John is an old college friend." She answered.

"A college friend broke the law for you?" JJ asked smiling.

"Um…" Garcia stuttered.

"An old college boyfriend!" Winters said.

"Oh!" Emily and JJ said as one and Morgan laughed.

"And what about Agent Anderson?" Gideon asked speaking for the first time.

"I owed him a favor." Andi explained.

"Most have been a really big favor." Morgan said.

"He saved my life." Andi explained.

Throw all the talk Reid said nothing. He was still to sad. He had watched Hotch fall and no matter what he could not get the sight out of his head. Everywhere he looked he saw the bloody body falling to the ground, almost like that was death itself. Gideon, next to hum, could fell his mood and rapped his arm around the young man, helping both of their feelings.

The cheer mood was broken when the door opened and a doctor walked in. He was kind of tall and had Reid long blood hair. Reid, Gideon, Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan all jumped up. The rest of the group stood more slowly.

"Hello I am Doctor Chase." He said with a strong Australian accent. "Aaron is out of surgery and is awake. He is expected to make a full recovery. He is very lucky, though. The bullet went like a centimeter under his heart."

"Can we see him?" Gideon asked before Morgan could.

"Before all of you go he is asking to see Doctor Spencer Reid." Doctor Chase said looking at all of the older men.

Reid slowly stepped forward. When Dr. Chase saw this, his face changed to wonder. Then he led the way out of the room and down the hall.

Unable to stop himself Dr. Chase asked. "You look to young to be a doctor?"

"Um…I have three PhDs" Reid answered softly wondering why Hotch was asking for him.

"What?" Dr. Chase laughed. "Are you like a genius or what?!"

"Yeah…" Reid said really not in the mood for this.

Dr. Chase led him down a set of hallways then finally stopped at a room. Reid slowly entered the room. Hotch was on the bed. His face was not as bad as the others, though he did have a really big bruise on his chin. Slowly Reid stepped closer unable to get the sight of his half dead body on the bloody floor out of his head.

Hotch's eyes opened half way. "Reid, I'm sorry!" He said weakly.

"It's ok, Hotch." Reid said forcing back tears.

"No, Reid, I should have listened to you. You were right!" Hotch said.

"We… we all make mistakes." Was all he could think to say.

"Spencer, you knew that Feret was not the guy the moment we saw him. I should have believed you. I was to busy trying to prove that I don't need you. Everyone's opinion is important and I throw yours out because no one agreed with you!"

Reid was silent for a minute then came to the conclusion that Hotch was right, in a way. It was not all his fault but Reid had been right.

"I forgive you…. As long as you promise to never be wrong again!" Reid said with a smile. The first smile he had made in about 24 hours.

"Reid, I'm not you." Hotch smiled and they both laughed softly.

AN: Well there you have it the final chapter to my first fanfic. I hope you all liked it.

Also anyone who can give me the first name of Doctor Chase gets a cookie! lol


End file.
